Friends with Benefits
by naleys
Summary: Afterwards, when they're both worn out and happy, she curls into him and falls asleep pressed against his chest. It surprises him – usually Bonnie operates on a strict "Death before spooning" policy, but she feels good pressed against his chest so he doesn't move her, just threads his arms around her waist and breathes in the scent of her coconut shampoo. Kennett Human AU.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this fic, God knows if I did things would be a lot different right now.

**A/N:** So this is obviously just a wee bit AU. All human and all so far from canon it's not even on the map any more. No but this came to me at like 2AM (that seems to be a recurring theme with most of my writing) and it's been sitting in my documents for almost three weeks now waiting to be completed. I won't give too much background because it is just a one-shot, and on that note I should stop rambling too. Enjoy.

* * *

The minute they're in the cab with their seatbelts on, Bonnie puts her legs in his lap and leans back against the window with a contented sigh, closing her eyes.

"How come you get to relax and I get your fat legs in my lap?" He asks, but she can hear the smile in his voice and doesn't take offence.

"You've never minded them when they're wrapped around your head. I'm sure you can deal with them in your lap." Her eyes don't open as she replies. "Anyway, you slept for the entire plane journey with your big head on my shoulder and now it's my turn to get some rest before we get into Mystic and we're bombarded by Caroline."

"Yes, remind me again why we just flew halfway around the country to see my narcissistic brother and his neurotic wife?" Kol raises one eyebrow as he speaks and Bonnie manages to open one eye and send him a half-assed disdainful look before she closes it again.

"Because you haven't seen your brother in over a year, which calls for an intervention, and his 'neurotic wife' happens to be my best friend who I haven't seen in a couple of months. I swear to god if you're going to complain like this for the entire holiday I'll just tell the driver to pull over right now and leave you on the side of the road." He knows she's not serious but he shuts his mouth anyway and she smiles a little, her eyes still closed.

"I suppose you're going to drag me to see the Gilberts while we're there as well?" He questions, one eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to come with me, but I'm going anyway." She tells him, and he makes a sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh.

"You think I'm coming voluntarily to see the most annoying family I've ever had the misfortune to meet?" Bonnie draws her leg back slightly to kick him at his comment, knowing that he's only saying it to wind her up.

"You're a dick." He pays no mind to her comment as he continues to speak, waffling on in the way that Bonnie has gotten so used to in the past couple of months.

"Plus your infatuation with little Jeremy and the way he's constantly hoping to get into your pants is so tiring." She opens her eyes at this and shifts herself up, glaring at him.

"Jeremy is my friend, nothing more." She's ceased her glaring, but her tone is sharp and he knows that she doesn't want to be wound up by him about her high-school boyfriend right now.

"If he's your friend, what does that make us?" He asks, not dropping Jeremy's name in again.

"Friends with benefits." She tells him, dropping her head back and letting her eyes fall shut once again as the previous topic is passed over. He snorts incredulously at her assertion.

"Now I know you did not just dub us the title of a rom-com."

* * *

Later, after they've been smothered by Caroline and plied with wine and the most extravagant meal Bonnie's had in over a year, they sit in front of Caroline and Klaus' huge fireplace. Bonnie and Caroline share the love seat, their heads together as they murmur and giggle at a pace entirely too fast for either Mikaelson to follow, and the brothers watching them both from the opposite side of the room where they sit in side by side armchairs, in the midst of a vague and awkward conversation that neither of them are too invested in.

"How's New York? I trust you haven't been too lonely without your dear family."

"No. I've found it's much more peaceful without the lot of you yelling across the house at each other every day."

"And I see you and Bonnie have finally come to terms with your feelings for each other."

Kol scoffs at this and his brother smirks. "Or not, apparently." At this, Kol simply shakes his head.  
"Bonnie and I don't have any feelings for each other that aren't completely platonic."

Klaus chuckles at his brother's adamant reaction and shrugs. "I must be mistaking the look in your eyes every time you turn them on her for something that it is not then. Forgive me, brother." Kol grunts, but Klaus is still smirking, especially when he looks over at Kol in the next second and his eyes are back on the Bennett girl, an unreadable look in them.

* * *

They're given separate rooms, which Klaus shows them to with his smug grin firmly set on his face as Caroline finishes tidying the kitchen downstairs after refusing Bonnie's help, but Kol makes his way into Bonnie's less than a half hour after he's sure Klaus and Caroline have gone to bed.

"You really couldn't live without me, Mikaelson?" She asks him as he climbs into her bed. "I know your sex drive is unrivalled but we're only here for four days and your brother and Caroline are right down the ha-" He silences her with her lips, and it's more effective than anything else he could have done.

"I bet baby Gilbert never kissed you like that." He says when they break away for air and she thumps his shoulder before rolling them over so she's straddling him, legs either side of his hips and a mischievous grin on her face.

"I suggest you stop talking about Jeremy with what I'm about to do otherwise I'm gonna get really worried about which way you swing."

* * *

Afterwards, when they're both worn out and happy, she curls into him and falls asleep pressed against his chest, her warmth radiating into Kol's skin and making him feel drowsy. It surprises him – usually Bonnie operates on a strict "Death before spooning" policy, but she feels good with her back against his chest and her legs tangled with his so he doesn't move her, just threads his arms around her waist and breathes in the scent of her coconut shampoo, not caring about what they are right now or even what they could be. He falls asleep likes this, and their breathing evens out so their chests move as one as they lie together, closer than sex has ever brought them.

* * *

Caroline jumps out of bed early and fresh-faced the next morning, padding down the hall to go wake up her best friend. She doesn't even make it past easing open the door though before she's racing back down the hall and jumping on her husband, hissing that he has to come and see something as he grumbles and stretches his sleepy form. Still, he lets her drag him down the hall in his boxers, sleep still in his eyes, to the door of the room Bonnie was sleeping in, and she pushes it open gently, pulling him in to see his brother curled around his wife's best friend, both of them sleeping soundly. Caroline's grin is nearly splitting her face in two as she looks up at her husband.  
"I knew something was up between them. I could see it." She whispers to him, and she looks so genuinely happy for her best friend that Klaus can only smile and wrap his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Even so, as he looks at Kol, pressed up against the small girl in his arms, he can't help but notice that his brother's expression is happier and more peaceful than he's seen his younger brother in many years, and he can't help but think that despite Kol's protests, Bonnie is the best thing that's happened to his brother in a while, and he's the same for her.


End file.
